Une noble bataille
by Infinity journey
Summary: IL n'y a pas de résumé a faire, c'est trop cours!


**Voilà une très vielle fanfiction, a une époque ou je pense que mon écriture était un peu plus mauvaise lol.**

**PS: ma fic « Croyez vous au destin » est toujours en cour d'écriture, c'est juste que la rentrée, mes livre stargate lol, et mon déménagement me prenne beaucoup de temps.**

**Une noble bataille**

**Aventure « humour » romance ?**

**le goa'uld maat n'était pas très puissant mais très riche grâce a ses planètes...**

**mais que-ce qu'il raconte..faudrait que j'essaye de suivre mais les récits sans fin de Daniel ne l'y aide pas vraiment.**

**Attend toi tu va voir!**

**Jackson me regarde tout sourire.**

**Tient voila.. L'énergumène s'est forcé de ne pas crier ,Juste entendu un petit grognement, le plus amusant c'est comment tous l'observe étonnés, voir inquiets. Il me lance un regard noir, hey tu la chercher petit gars!**

**donc si nous voulons faire en sorte... qu'il n'agisse plus.. heu.. de la sorte se ne sera pas... **

**aiie!!!....**

**J'ai dit ça a voie haute? Ou plutôt crié ça?**

**Tout le monde me regarde même Teal'c a lever son sourcille,Le général, lui, me regard bizarrement, Daniel et sur le point d'exploser de rire et Sam avec son regard interrogatif poser sur moi.**

**Teal'c continuez donc...Lâcha le Général avec un regard désespéré.**

**Je rend le coup à Daniel, il se cache derrière ses document,le général nous regardent à tour de rôle mais ne dit rien Carter ,elle,elle écoute Teal'c.**

**il a toujours été vénéré pour Sa bonté et sa noyauter, bien que cela n'était que fictif, beaucoup de Jaffa essaient de rejoindre..**

**Haaa Daniel revient à la charge, on va avoir des bleus plein les jambes.**

**Je lui rend son coup.**

**J'ai raté ma cible!! J'ai raté ma cible!!! Elle me regarde bizarrement, je tente un faible désoler avec mon regard de chien battu,elle me sourit... c'est sauvé. Je lui sourit doucement et fait semblant de me re-concentrer sur le discours de Teal'c, oui RE-concentrer, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas aperçut nos idioties tout au long du Briefing,**

**Je braque un peu sur le coté, un petit coup sec et le voilà qu'il couche sa tête sur ses bras pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.**

**Le voilà plus rapide, il revient,quoi que...mais...mais..il est pas bien!!**

**je le regarde lui l'air de rien, pourtant il me caresse la jambe!! A moins que... il y soi vraiment pour rien et que...**

**Je me retourne vers carter elle me regarde tout sourire.**

**aie!!Daniel!!Les voilà à deux contre moi!!**

**Je lui rendrais son coup plus tard d'abord on va s occuper de mon major préféré. si elle croie qu'elle va me battre a ce jeu.**

**je lui caresse le pied, elle rougit, je remonte doucement, tout doucement. Nos regard ne se détachant plus. Son pied s'est sauvé depuis longtemps, elle ne bouge plus.**

**Soudain Teal'c s'assoit nous ramenant à la réalité.**

**Daniel commence son monologue ,un peu déboussoler par notre bataille il essaye de se souvenir de ce qu'il a a dire.**

**Bon reprenons la ou on en était**

**Je lui caresse le pied je remonte tout doucement tout doucement.**

**Hey! elle ne me regarde même plus,elle n'a pas l'air d'être affecter plus que ça. Ou est passé notre symbiose s'il y a quelques minute, ok je suis son colonel, elle est mon majors mais...**

**je regarde sous la table.**

**Ho... la mechante!!! **

**je me relève et la voie sourire, et Teal'c me regarde étrangement.**

**je redescend la tête sous la table pour voir.**

**c'est trop horrible. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver a une tel espièglerie!**

**Elle à échangé sa jambe de place avec Teal'c!! Soudain je voie le pied de se dernier partir.**

**aaaarrrgg!!!**

**Encore trop fort. Mon cri ne pourra pas leurs échapper. Et surtout mon bon en arriere pour atterrir par terre...**

**colonel O'neill!!!! Veuillez sortir de la en dessous tout de suite!!**

**Je me relève, Bon sang c'est que ça fait mal!!!j'ai l'arcade en sang. Comment va-t-on l'expliquer ça ??**

**je regarde Teal'c fier de lui. J'insiste sur mon regard et il détourne le sien gênée de s'être fait percer .**

**Carter ,elle , s'en veut un peu des conséquences de sa blague mais je lui sourit, pour la rassurer. Surement parce que du sang coule sur mon visage, ça ne marche pas complètement.**

**Daniel lui frôle la crise de rire**

**et hop voila ça le calmera**

**haaa**

**Hammond:docteur Jackson !! Colonel O'Neill!! Allez vous calmer à l'infirmerie on reprendra ce briefing plus tard!!!**

**a vos ordre!**

**On se lève tout les deux je sort le premier. on va bientôt exploser de rire a cause de la situation.**

**c'est ainsi que les soldat de garde aperçurent sg1 sortir du briefing,cette équipe fard,ces héros qui ont sauver tellement de fois cette planète. Un colonel le visage en sang, son archéologue boitant, tout deux mort de rire. Un jaffa fier et légèrement souriant,un major toute rouge et gênée. Ils avancèrent assez vite. on compris un petite peu plus tard pourquoi en voyant le général rouge de colère sortir de la salle en marmonnant quelques injures.**


End file.
